I finally heard your voice
by setterslsett
Summary: After Oración Seis joins Crime Sorcière Cobra goes to Magnolia town to talk to Kinana. The story takes place after the Tartaros arc, the only difference is that fairy tail wasn't disbanded. I stopped working on this story.
1. 1: Kinana

**Hello everyone  
This is my first English story, so please tell me when I wrote something wrong.  
Fairy tail doesn't belong to me, only the story and some characters belong to me.**

He had been following the purple haired girl for the past few days. He had listened to her, watched her, but he didn't dare to show himself to her. It had been the day after he got in the city when he heard her new name for the first time.

He had watching her when she came out of the fairy tail guild and a girl ran to her shouting her name: Kinana.

He had spent the rest of the day saying her name to himself, loving it since he heard it for the first time.

At first he didn't know if he should talk to her or not, so he kept hiding from her.

Until now. He stood a few streets away from the fairy tail guild and listened how the girl walked toward him, not aware he wanted to speak to her. She came back from shopping and when she saw him she dropped the shopping bag she was carrying and stood so still he would think she was frozen if he couldn't here she was not. When she overcame the shock she ran toward the man shouting his name: 'Erik!' 'She remembered it' he thought in surprise.

The unexpected reaction surprised him, but the hug she gave him surprised him even more. He looked at her and could almost see a question mark on her face.

The question he heard a first time in her thoughts and a second time when she said it out loud didn't came unexpected: 'How did you get here?'

He looked at her for a few seconds before he answered her question. 'They let me out prison'

'How could she be human?' It was the only thing what he could think about. How could a snake turn human? As he listened to her he heard that she didn't even know she was a snake when he knew her. As far as he could hear she had no memories from before she joined fairy tail.

She looked at him: 'I knew you were the one who called out for me!' She kept looking at him.

'Why was he calling me' she thought. 'Cause I know you'

For a second she looked confused then she remembered the conversation they had before he was taken by the council: how he told her that he could hear things. She didn't really know how it worked, but she presumed that he had hearing magic.

'How do you know me?' She couldn't remember him, but he just felt so familiar.

He shook his head: 'I don't know if you will belief me, but when I knew you, you weren't human' He didn't speak for a few seconds: giving her time to think about it. Then he continued: 'When I knew you, you were a snake' He could see the shock on her face and he could hear the thoughts rapidly going through her mind.

'How could I be a snake?' She asked after a while.

'I don't know. I was just as surprised as you to hear you sounded the same as Cubellios'

She looked at him for a while. She looked at his tan skin, his pointed ears, his maroon hear, his dark purple eyes and his scarred right eye that took her attention the first time she saw him. Only then she realised what he just said.

'Cubellios?' She asked quietly.

'That's how I called you when I found you'

They decided to walk while they were talking. He told her how they let him and the other Oración Seis members out of prison and how they joined Crime Sorcière after their fight with Jellal. She told him about her time at fairy tail and how she was learning magic.

After a while they didn't had anything left to talk about and they only had more questions than they started whit. First of all: why didn't she remember anything from before she was a snake and why was she a human now? Had she been human before Cobra found her? They could only guess the answers.

They kept walking in silence, they didn't need the answers right now, being with each other again was enough for now. For both of them.


	2. 2 Fairy Tail

**So here's the next chapter. I'm sorry to let you wait so long, but I've been busy with school and stuff, but from now on I will post a new chapter every two weeks.**

 **Please read and review. Hope you like the chapter.**

The following days they spoke a lot with each other. She let Lisanna do her job at the guild, so she could spent her time with Cobra.

Most of their time they spent talking, but after three days they had only more questions than they started with. And now they had reached the point where they needed an answer.

That's why they were now in the park, sitting on a bench, talking about who could answer their answers.

'We could go to the council?' Kinana proposed.

'I'm not going to the council. Been there, done that, and I didn't like it' Cobra replied.

'We could go to the master?' Kinana asked knowing Erik wouldn't like it, but that didn't matter. The master was the first person she saw after she lost her memory so he had to know something, right?

'You really want me to go to fairy tail?' He said while raising a brow, 'They wouldn't even let me go to the door. I may tried to destroy fairy tail and a lot of other things and people, but I'm not crazy' He knew it made sense to go to Makarov, or the master as she called him, but he couldn't just walk in like nothing had happened. Cause something had happened. He had fought against them twice and he wasn't really friendly back then, not like he would be friendly to them now.

'We can explain it to them, they will listen'

'Yeah, when they see me entering their guild the only thing they will do is attacking me and it's not like they have no reason to do that' He wasn't sorry for everything he had done, but he understood why they would never let him in.

'But you helped defeating the dragons and, and…'

Cobra only shook his head and they continued arguing.

It took Kinana the whole day to convince Cobra to go to Makarov with her. When he finally gave in it was almost dark so they decided to visit the guild the next morning.

That morning they met each other a few streets away from the guild and walked together to the guild. When they stood in front of the door, they could hear a fight inside the building.

'Are they always like this' Cobra said bringing his hands to his ears, as he didn't like the noise.

'Yes' the girl answered with a smile. It was how fairy tail was and it was kind of fun how they always fought each other while they still where friends.

They both took a deep breath and went in. As soon as they went through the door some of the guild members saw them and became silent. And it didn't take long for the others to notice the two people standing at the door.

Everyone stared at them for a few seconds before taking an attack position all aiming there magic at Cobra.

Kinana pretended not to notice this, took Cobra's hand and dragged him through the guild. After a few steps Kinana no longer needed to drag Cobra as he walked beside her.

'What's he doing here?' Natsu stepped forward poking Cobra with his finger.

'None of your business' Cobra said as he hit Natsu's hand away.

'Erik!' Kinana said.

'Erik?' Natsu and the other guild members replied as Cobra quietly apologized.

'Natsu, we need to speak the master… please' She turned back to Natsu.

But he didn't really know what to do and just stood there asking himself why a guild mate would bring a criminal that attacked them to the guild.

When it became clear Natsu wouldn't answer in a while and Cobra started rolling his eye, Mirajane stepped forward.

'What's he doing here?' She asked gently.

'We need to talk to the master. It's about the memories I've lost. We knew each other, kind of' She said.

Mirajane nodded and went to the back of the guild, leaving the disorientated people.

The guild members slowly began to talk to each other, while holding their eyes on Cobra and Kinana.

A few people began to ask them questions:

'Why did you call him Erik?'

'Shouldn't he be in prison?'

'The memories you lost?'

Now they started there only came more questions. They began to shout so loud to the point where Cobra putted his hands against his ears.

'Silence' The master shouted when he and Mirajane entered the room.

Everyone became silent and looked at the master. Cobra removed his hands from his ears and focused on the man.

'Master, we need to talk to you' Kinana said as she held Cobra's hand tightly.

Much to everyone's surprise the master nodded and told the two to come to his room in the back of the guild.

All the people in the guild stared after them when they followed the master.

Kinana and cobra followed the master into a room and he locked the door as soon as they got in.

'What do you wanna talk about?' He asked Kinana.

'It's about the things I don't remember. Who I was, what I was before I joined fairy tail'

The master nodded: 'I knew we would talk about this someday, but why is he here' He said looking at Cobra.

'Because he knew me before fairy tail, he knew me as a snake'

The master looked at them in disbelief. After Natsu's fight with Cobra, Natsu had told him that Cobra had a snake, but he never knew that was the same snake he had turned back human.

'How do you know this' Makarov asked Kinana.

'She sounds the same as Cubellios' Cobra answered.

The master nodded: 'When I found you,' he began his story, 'you were a snake. And as soon as I realized you actually were a human I turned you back. I let you join fairy tail so I could watch you. Until now I didn't know you were the snake Natsu told me about after his fight with Cobra'

'So you don't know anything?' Cobra asked bluntly.

'That's right'

Cobra chuckled.

'And why did you wanna come to him again?' He asked Kinana, ignoring Makarov.

'How long have you been in town' Makarov asked Cobra.

'Almost a week'

 _'_ _Why didn't I know'_ Makarov thought.

Cobra chuckled: 'I know what you do, what you think. It's not that hard for me to hide from you'

How could he forget the man's magic. Makarov shook his head slightly and placed a mind barrier so Cobra couldn't hear his thoughts.

'Smart,' he chuckled, 'I can see why you're the leader'

'Master?' Kinana asked.

'Yes'

'Can Erik stay at the guild'

'What' Cobra shouted at her. He really didn't like this plan.

'That way we can talk and I can do my job in the guild'

Cobra looked at her in disbelief, she really wanted him to stay here? If he couldn't hear otherwise he would think she wanted him death.

Much to Cobra's surprise the master nodded: 'He can stay' He said to Kinana. 'Mirajane will show you your room' He said to the shocked Cobra.

Cobra slowly nodded and soon after he and Kinana went out of the room and where led back into the main room of the guild by Mirajane.

'I will show you your room after my work' She said and walked towards some men that shouted for her.

As soon as they went in everyone started looking at them again. Kinana directed Cobra to a table in the corner of the room.

After a minute or five Natsu stood at their table, pointing at Cobra.

'What's he still doing here?'

'He's gonna stay' She said sharp.

'But, he's evil' Natsu said still pointing at Cobra.

'He isn't anymore. They let him out of prison and he helped when the dragons attacked'

'That doesn't make him less evil' Natsu pouted.

'And you've got even more irritating then the last time we met' Cobra said.

'Erik!'

'Okay… Okay, sorry' He handed himself over to her.

'Why do you keep calling him Erik?' Natsu asked Kinana.

'Because that's his name' she said as Cobra shook his head.

'You're even dumber than I remember' He said with a grin.

'Hey' Natsu pouted.

'And you shouldn't call me that when they're around. They don't need to know my name' He said to Kinana.

'There's nothing wrong with your name, why can't they know'

'It's not that there's something wrong with it, but I haven't used it since…' He looked down and cut his sentence of.

Kinana glanced at him. He had told her about the tower of heaven and what he had been doing since then. 'That doesn't matter. You're no longer in a dark guild, you don't have to hide your name anymore'

'Not to you, but them' He said glancing at the fairy tail mages, resting his gaze longer on Natsu than on the others.

'They...' Except for Cobra who could hear the rest of the sentence in her thought, no one would over know what she wanted to say about the fairy tail mages cause Mirajane stood at their table and spoke to Erik: 'Come, I'm gonna show you your room'

Again Cobra followed Mirajane out of the room, Kinana stayed in the main room of the guild talking to some friends, but this time they walked past Makarovs rooms and entered another part of the building. They walked through a hallway with a lot of doors and entered one of the rooms.

'You can stay here' Mirajane said when she opened the door. They went in and Cobra looked at the chamber.

There was a bed in the corner, a closet against the wall, a bureau, a table and some chairs.

'That door leads to the bathroom' Mirajane said pointing at the door Cobra was looking at.

'Okay' he said and he went back to Kinana, leaving an astonished Mirajane behind.

Though Cobra didn't like it, they spent the rest of the day at the guild; Kinana wanted the mages to except each other, but even she knew she asked to much of them. While listening to Kinana, Cobra also listened to his former enemies.

'I don't like him being here' Natsu's loud voice echoed in his head.

'Me too, but the master has allowed him to stay' Erza replied.

'But…' Natsu pouted.

'Erza's right, we may not understand, but the master must have a good reason to let him stay. Even if we don't know that reason, we have to trust the master, at least I do' Gray added to the conversation.

Natsu gave him a look of disbelieve.

'Hey, that doesn't mean I like him' Gray said offended.

'He can't be so bad' Lisanna said.

'You never met him. He almost defeated me' Natsu admitted.

'I also almost lost from him. I would have lost if he hadn't heard Cubellios'

'Who's Cubellios' Lisana asked.

'His snake. He kept speaking about her when I fought him. About how it was our fault he had lost her. Although he changed when he heard her. The look on his face… I think something changed there' Erza said while shortly glancing at Cobra.

'Maybe that's why he joined crime sorcière' Lucy said.

'Well, I heard from Jellal that Cobra doesn't really like him'

'You still have contact with Jellal?'Lucy asked Erza.

'Yes' the redhead answered blushing.

Cobra concentrated back on Kinana, he didn't need to hear Erza's stuttering about Jellal.


	3. 3: some encounters

**Here's the new chapter, hope you like it**

The following days Cobra spent most of his time in the Fairy Tail guild. He sat alone at a table or went out, if he couldn't take the fairy tail mages anymore; and that happened a lot. The mages didn't any longer stare at him every moment, but he just couldn't cope the mentality of the mages. They were too loud and fought almost all the time with each other. They also talked about him a lot; most of the conversations went the same: they talked about how they had to trust the master even if they didn't like Cobra and speculated about why Makarov would let him stay, and why he and Kinana seemed to know and like each other.

After Kinana was done working she always talked to her friends and sometimes she tried to convince them to talk to Erik. Although she didn't ask one of the people that fought Cobra, almost no one wanted to talk or come near him. Mostly because they didn't trust or didn't like him or because they were afraid of him.

On the third day that he stayed at the guild; Cobra saw Kinana talk to a shy, tiny girl with blue hair and some books in her hands. He stared at her as she and Kinana came to him. The two girls sat down on the chairs across from him. The girl laid her books on the table.

'Erik, this is Levy, Levy this is Erik' Kinana introduced them.

Cobra looked at the girl that had her gaze on the floor.

' _Not many people can block their thoughts as good as she can'_ he thought.

'Nice to meet you' Levy said, finally looking at him. Cobra nodded and the girl went back to staring at the table.

'You know that looking at me won't hurt you?' He asked sarcastically. That caught her attention as she looked more curiously at him.

'What's your magic?' He asked since he couldn't hear it.

'Solid script' She answered his question.

He looked not understanding at her, so she wrote the word iron in the air. He watched as the word turned into real iron.

'I don't think you want me to show you my magic' He said grinning, 'won't live long if I would do that'

'And we wouldn't you to die, would…' she stopped talking as Gajeel pasted by, took the iron, said thanks and started eating it while walking away.

'Don't think I will ever get used to what you people call normal' Cobra shad shaking his head.

Kinana and Levy laughed at that.

'What's so funny?' The maroon haired male said looking at the two girls.

'You' Kinana answered chuckling.

They kept talking for a while till Jet and Droy took Levy with them to do a mission and Cobra went out for a walk, and some rest.

He had only talked to the girl cause Kinana wanted him to, but she wasn't that bad. He looked up at the sky, he had found his friend back, but the extras (also known as Fairy Tail) that came along with her were a bit to much for his ears. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to take the noise and fights of the mages. He sighed and hoped he wouldn't end up deaf.

Two days after Cobra and Levy met, at noon, Laxus came back from a mission. The mage had been gone for the last week and didn't know anything of Cobra staying at the guild. And of course the first thing he saw when he came near the guild had to be the maroon haired male. The blond man turned to the Thunder God Tribe, whispering something to them and pointed at Cobra.

The four mages walked towards Cobra, who was standing outside the guild's building. 'Since when are you welcome in this city' Laxus asked with his deep voice. Cobra immediately turned around and looked Laxus in the eye.

'None of your business' The tan male said defensive.

'Well, you're about to enter my guild, so I think it's my business'

'The last time I checked your grandfather was the boss, but if you want you can go to him and pull another fight about who's the boss. But don't involve me into it'

Laxus moved his arm to hit Cobra's face, but the tan male moved his arms up to absorb the hit. Laxus hit the other a few times before Levy came out of the guild and saw what was happening:'Laxus, stop it' she said resolute.

Laxus turned his head to look at her; 'What?'

Lucy came out of the building as she had heard the noise from the fight. 'The master allowed him to stay' she told the man.

'Why?'

'We don't know' Levy answered. Laxus looked at the two for a few seconds and went in the building.

'Are you alright?' Lucy asked Cobra, who now lowered his arms and placed his gaze on the two girls.

'I can handle myself' the man exclaimed. The two girls were shocked by the way he looked at them. Cobra sighed and walked away, away from that stupid guild, where nothing made sense.

' _Why were those two suddenly defending me'_ he thought. He looked at his arms. _'Only a few bruises, nothing special'_ He sighted, to him Fairy Tail was a bunch of really weird people.

The rest of the day he stayed away from the guild.


End file.
